I've been waiting
by Flaming-Dragon-of-the-Moon
Summary: Sora and Kairi miss each other. This is set a little bit after the first game when they promise to see each other again. I don't own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2. PLEASE REVIEW!


Me: Well, this is my first fanfic, like EVER! So please no heart-killing reviews. But PLEASE send reviews, I'd appreciate it! Or I'll hunt you down and KILL YOU! Lol, just kidding! Even I'm not THAT evil!

I've been waiting

Kairi's POV

How long has it been since I've been waiting for you? A day… a month… a year? I don't really know anymore. You've been gone for so long, Sora; it hurts so much to not be able to see you.

You promised to return to me, so where are you? I haven't lost my hope of you returning to me but it's hard to hold keep my hopes up. I know you'll come back to me because you promised. You've never broken a promise to me.

The truth is I'm scared. What if while you were traveling you found a girl and started to love her? I've loved you ever since I met you that day on Destiny Islands. That thought hurts me more than anything. I've always wanted to tell you that I love you, but I was always too scared. When you come back to me the first thing I'll tell you is, 'I love you, Sora'. I really want you to know how I feel about you. I also need to know how you feel for me.

Right now I'm in our Secret Spot. The one where we would always scribble on the walls. Everyday I come here to see just one drawing. That one drawing gives me back my hope that you'll return to me and possibly love me. It's also my favorite.

It's the one where we drew each others faces looking at each other. One of the happiest moments of my life was when I returned to the island to see the attachment you drew on it. You drew yourself giving me a poupu fruit. I was so happy I cried. Then I drew myself giving one to you. I come here everyday because it makes me feel I'm next to you, wherever you are.

I miss you so much, Sora. I sit here looking at the drawing, tears escaping my face. I buried my face into my knees crying quietly.

I've been waiting for so long. But I know that when I can see your face it'll be worth it.

Sora's POV

I can't wait until I get there! What is there? Destiny Islands. It won't be forever yet, but I'll be able to stay for a week. Donald and Goofy said they could handle the minor heartless in Hallow Bastion. A few days ago we found the road that leads to my home world. We couldn't go then because the heartless were endless at the time. Now I can keep my promise to Kairi and return to her.

She's the reason I've still been fighting. Even when the battle seemed like I was going to lose no matter what, the thought of her made me keep moving forward. To get back to her alive I'd do anything.

I've missed her so much as I traveled to other worlds. Now, I can see her again.

I remember that picture we drew in the Secret Spot. I wonder what she thought when she saw the poupu fruit I added. She'll probably hate me, it's impossible for her to love me the way I love her. She's too wonderful to love a guy like me.

I don't care if she hates me forever. I would if I was in her position. I've been gone for over a year. She probably doesn't remember me anymore. That doesn't change the fact that I love her. Hopefully she loves me back. But if I could see her again I'd be the happiest guy who ever lived.

As I step on the beach after arriving to my home world, I feel so happy. I'm back. Not forever yet, but I can see Kairi and tell her what's happened over the time we've been apart.

I walked over to the Secret Spot to see my favorite drawing. I wanted to see it. As I walked into the Secret Spot I heard crying. It wasn't the type of crying like 'I fell down, everyone pay attention to me,' but the kind where it comes from the heart.

I walked deeper in and saw a girl crying on the floor. She looked so familiar. Her identity became clear when I heard what she was saying under her tears.

"Sora, why won't you come home? I've been waiting for what seems like forever. Please, just come back!" her wails became louder and I smiled. I know who she is.

I knelt down besides her quietly so she wouldn't hear me. She jumped a little when I moved her hair away from her ear. I gently whispered into her ear,

"It's alright, Kairi, I'm back." The look on her face was pure shock. She gazed into my blue eyes and I gazed into her electric blue. I let a smirk appear on my face.

"And you're not the only one who was waiting forever." She smiled so big that I don't think it could've fit on her face. She tackled me into the ground saying my name over and over again. She mumbled something else into my shirt that was too quiet for me to hear.

"What was that, Kairi?" She looked into my eyes again with pure honesty.

"I love you, Sora. I love you so much! I've missed… you!" she buried herself into his shirt again hugging him with all of her might. I smiled and pulled her closer to me.

"I love you too, Kairi." I cupped her cheek into my hand and pulled her in to a gentle, yet passionate kiss which she returned. When we pulled apart for air I looked at her lovingly.

"The whole week that I have here I'll spend with you. I don't want to be apart from you for as long as I can." I could almost see her heart break as I said this.

"What do you mean 'the whole week that I have here'? Aren't you back for good?" I sighed. I wish I was. I SO wish I was.

"No, not yet. There are still Heartless and Nobodies out there. Only those with the keyblade can kill them. I've only got a weeks vacation." She buried her head into my shirt again and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I'm coming with you." It was not a question, more like a demand.

"You can't! I won't let you be harmed! You're staying here until I can come back again."

"No, Sora! We've been apart for so long, my heart will break if that happens again. Please, please, PLEASE take me with you! I'll do anything!" she started to cry again while muttering the word 'please' over and over again. It broke my heart to see her like this. I guess she could come if she stayed away from battle.

"Kairi, I'll only let you go if you promise to stay away from battle." She looked at me, her eyes shimmering with happiness. She kissed me for a whole minute before pulling away. I could get use to this.

"Of course I promise! As long as I'm with you, I'll be ok."

I smiled and held her tight looking at the picture we drew when we were kids. It was drawn so long ago… has it really been that long? I've been waiting for so long… but it's been worth it to hold her in my arms again.

Me: Well, how was it? Not the best but you're just going to have to deal with it! Remember to send reviews! They make me feel important, lol!


End file.
